Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan and Ashleigh's lives through an unknown number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume 1: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume 2: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume 3: Dead World Breakout *Safety Behind Bars *Dangers of the Outside *Dead Refuge Volume 4: Dead World Community Sanctuary *After *No Sanctuary *Four Walls and a Roof Volume 5: Dead World Downhill *Slabtown *Troubled Times *Familiar Surroundings Volume 6: Dead World Dead Journies *Consumed *Crossed *To Fight For Volume 7: Dead World Indifference *How Far We Go *Indifferent *Nowhere Left Volume 8: Dead World Too Far Gone *Sanctuary *Too Far Gone *Zone of the Dead Volume 9: Dead World A Larger World *Here We Remain *A Larger World *Something to Fear Volume 10: Dead World March to War *What Comes Next *March to War *Preparations Volume 11: Dead World Warfare *All-Out War, Part One *All-Out War, Part Two Volume 12: Dead World New Beginnings *A New Beginning *Restoring Civilization *Lost and Found Volume 13: Dead World Societies *Homecoming *The Uprising *Coda Volume 14: Dead World Extraterrestrials *Requiem *Bloodletting *Nest Sanctuary Volume 15: Dead World This Sorrowful Life *The Dead Lands *Save the Last One *This Sorrowful Life Volume 16: Dead World Apocalypse Combatants *Nature of Things *Safety *Alien versus Infected Plot Synopsis Days Gone Bye Cast Surrey Christian Students *Joshua Hanson (deceased) *Matthew Grice (zombified) *Sydney Alberts (deceased) *Danielle Yzerman (zombified, deceased) *Rebeka Jantz (deceased) *Stefanie Daoust (deceased) *Carina Singh (deceased) *Karsten Seidel *Eric Vanderzwagg (deceased) *Alannah Kolarcik (deceased) *Joshua Lee (zombified, deceased) *Sydney Paul (deceased) *Carmina Bolinao (deceased) *Sarah Van der Ende *Leah Antonides Surrey Christian Teachers *Kevin Veenstra (deceased) *Mark Nill (zombified, deceased) *Josh Vandiermen (deceased) *Russell Hampton (deceased) Main Survivors *Ryan Lee *Ashleigh Yzerman *Lizzie Samuels *Mika Samuels *Avery Jennings *Olivia Hastings Holt *Johnson *Kenny (deceased) *Alex (deceased) *Jonah (zombified, deceased) *Judy Klapwyk (deceased) *Len Klapwyk (zombified) *Megan Tan (deceased) *Andrew West *Sonja Marchinkow *Angelica Malagon *Taylor Williamson (deceased) *Jack (deceased) *Derik (zombified, deceased) *Brian Samuels (deceased) *Leo Howard (zombified, deceased) Prison Survivors *Thomas (deceased) *Dexter (deceased) *Oscar (deceased) *Tommy (deceased) *Dan (deceased) Post-Prison Survivors *Mark Shewfelt *Zach Porter *Carlie Olfert Hoodsbury Survivors *Phillip Jackson/The Governor (deceased) *Hanson (zombified, deceased) *Gabriel Harrison (deceased) *Bruce Cooper (deceased) *Timothy *Jimmy Blake (deceased) *John Warren *George (deceased) *Doc Stephen (zombified, deceased) *Kim (deceased) *Tony *Sara *Sid (deceased) *Gus (deceased) *At least 29 unknown Hoodsbury residents (most either zombified or deceased) Terminus Survivors *Gareth (deceased) *Axel (deceased) *Mary (deceased) *Martin (deceased) *Theresa (deceased) *Mike (deceased) *Albert (deceased) *Greg (deceased) *At least 35 Terminus residents (either zombified or deceased) Surrey Police Department Survivors *David *Jerry (deceased) *Allyse (deceased) *At least 15 unnamed people (either zombified or deceased) Fort Langley Survivors *Douglas (deceased) *Daniel (deceased) *Jenny (deceased) *Bobby (deceased) *Aaron *Jacob Brewer (deceased) *Kim Crawford *Pete (deceased) *Tessa (deceased) *Billy (deceased) *Wes *Sophia *Jennifer Greene *Gwen *Destiny *Rebecca *26 unnamed Fort Langley residents (many either deceased or zombified) Hilltop Colony Survivors *Gregory *Joshua *Ethan (deceased) *Annie (deceased) *Job Stookey *Jack Caul (deceased) *Ned *26 unnamed Hilltop residents (many either deceased or zombified) The Kingdom Survivors *Ezekiel *Richard *Marcus *Benjamin *Carlson *Carly (deceased) *Skylar Lewis *Kelly Lewis (deceased) *Fred Lewis (deceased) *Cobb *25 unnamed Kingdom survivors (many either deceased or zombified) The Saviors *Devin *Eric (deceased) *Westan (deceased) *Michael *Carl *Belle *Sadie *Henry (zombified, deceased) *20 unnamed Saviors (many either deceased or zombified) Surrey Memorial Hospital Survivors *Dawn Lerner (deceased) *Captain Hanson (deceased) *Dr. Steven Edwards *Noah *Officer Gorman (deceased) *Joan (zombified, deceased) *Gavin Travitt (deceased) *Officer Shepherd *Officer Bello *Officer O'Donnell (deceased) *Officer Lamson (deceased) *Officer Christine *Officer Tanaka *Officer Dick *Unnamed Police Officer (deceased) Other Survivors *Dave (deceased) *Tony (deceased) *Jacob Stokes *9 unknown Scavengers *40 unknown Terminus newcomers (deceased, cannibalized) Trivia *The book series appears to focus on both Ryan's and Ashleigh's perspectives. **In Slabtown, it appears to be focused on Megan's perspective. *It has been officially confirmed that Alannah Kolarcik ended up dying in School of the Dead. *According to the author, School of the Dead originally had an alternate ending where Ashleigh kissed Ryan again. It is unknown why this ending was not used. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from Season 4 of AMC's hit-television series The Walking Dead, appear in the book series. **They make their first appearance in Survivors of the Dead. **Their father's first name has been changed to Brian as to not confuse readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika following their father's death. **Lizzie is currently the only kid in the book series to kill more than 1 living person. *''Kickin' It'' stars Leo Howard and Olivia Hastings Holt appear in the book series, introduced in Town of the Dead. **Leo Howard was later marked for death in Dead Refuge. **Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a member of the main cast. *Ryan has had two best friends in the book series who often show faith in his abilities. Those two are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff': he acted as co-leader prior to Ashleigh's election. He trusted that Ryan could lead everybody to safety. He later sacrificed himself to save Ashleigh, resulting in Ryan and Ashleigh beginning a relationship. **'Olivia Hastings Holt': she later becomes a replacement for Caleb and becomes Ryan's closest friend and advisor. She often listened to his words and offered him advice to help him make decisions. *It is implied that Jonah is based off Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead television series. **Both were interested in the main character's wife/girlfriend. **Both tried killing the main character once or twice. **Both ended up being killed by the main character, and then killed after reanimation by one of the kids. *It's possible that the title of the book series, Dead World could be based off the hit video game series Dead Space. *Just recently, the author's real life friend Ashleigh Yzerman seemed to approve the idea of her and Ryan becoming a family in the series. *''Dead World'' is Ryan's first book series to feature more than 3 deaths, presumably over 200 deaths. *Fort Langley is rumored to debute in Volume 14. It was later revealed that Fort Langley would appear in Volume 8. *It is said that Olivia Holt is the group's best marksmen, being able to hit her target from miles away. * By the time of Survivors of the Dead, ''Ryan appears to have a stronger friendship/relationship with Olivia Holt. * Unlike their storyline in AMC's ''The Walking Dead, Lizzie and Mika do not wind up dead, instead surviving beyond the Prison and throughout the All-Out War story arc. Ryan and Ashleigh, instead, are successful in teaching Lizzie what Walkers really are, saving both her's and Mika's lifes. ** If they didn't succeed, Lizzie may've ended up killing Mika like she did in The Walking Dead Season 4. *Ryan and Ashleigh's romance changes drastically throughout the series. **From School of the Dead up to the climax of Dead Refuge they are simply boyfriend/girlfriend. **Ryan proposes to Ashleigh shortly before the Hoodsbury Army attacks the Prison, to which Ashleigh says "yes." **From the climax of Dead Refuge to the end of the book series, Ryan and Ashleigh become husband/wife. *''Dead World'' is said to be a remake of Ryan's Apocalyptia book series, which had been cancelled. **An unidentified alien species was included in Apocalyptia, but was excluded from Dead World for unknown reasons. **It was later announced that the infamous Xenomorphs from the sci-fi Alien franchise would appear as recurring antagonists. *In Dead World Uprising Ryan and members of his group arrive to get guns from the Surrey Police Department, where they meet a group led by David. **Ryan offers David a chance to join his group, but David declines. **However, it was later announced that after everyone in his group died, David left Surrey to search for Ryan. ***David arrived at the Prison only to find it overrun and in ruins. ***David later found the Terminus sign that Ryan changed to read "No Sanctuary" a few weeks after the group escaped Terminus. ***David arrived at Jacob's church hours after Sonja, Andrew, Jacob, Lizzie and Mika left for Surrey with Mark, Carlie, Zach, Olivia and Angelica. *Taylor shares the same fate as Dale from The Walking Dead comic series. **Both were bitten on the shoulder off-page. **Both ended up being knocked unconscious by strangers and taken to a camp nearby. **It was confirmed that the people who captured Taylor and severed her legs for food were survivors from Terminus. *The town of Surrey was first seen at the end of School of the Dead and served as the central location in Town of the Dead. **Surrey was not seen again until Slabtown when Megan wakes to find herself in the Surrey Memorial Hospital. **Surrey is again not seen until members of Ryan's group go on a rescue mission to Surrey Memorial in order to retrieve Megan Tan. **''Consumed'' is the last time Surrey is seen in the book series. *Jonah was originally meant to survive instead of Andrew, but it was decided that Andrew survive for unknown reasons. *It has recently been implied that only a few characters will be alive when the book series ends.